The Great Art of Getting Even
by luv2luv-Hugh
Summary: Post Humpty Dumpty. Revenge is a dish best served cold…But they were playing with fire. House and Cuddy struggle to get one up on each other in the even department. Experiencing technical difficulties, but I think chp 6 is now live and kickin! Enjoy..
1. Game On

Discalimer: The usual - not mine blah blah blah….You can **_try_ **to sue :crazy laughter: I have nothing but my house DVD set and over my dead body shall you take them from me!

Warning: Fluff ahead! Huddy all they way baby!Eventual Smut so consider yourself warned!

A/N I know there are probably a lot of grammatical errors in here, I have no proofreader and proofreading your own stuff at 3 am when you are crashing from the caffeine is never a good thing! Be gentle this is my first attempt ever! Constructive criticism welcomed. Hate mail will be returned to the sender with a flaming bag of poo attached!

CHAPTER 1- Game On

The hovering form of Dr. Lisa Cuddy stood impatiently, with arms folded across her chest. Shifting her weight from one leg to the other- a task not to be mocked in four inch heels - she stared at her ragged reflection captured by the glass wall to her office. She couldn't recall ever looking so run down. Blurry-eyed, late-night budget reviews took their toll in the tension presented throughout her shoulders. She briefly allowed a hand to slip up from where it lay nested to massage at the dull ache. An in vain attempt, she concluded. She really had no time for this. It was becoming later in the morning with every moment lost, moments that should have found her busied in a to do list a mile long that currently sat on her desk. Although she had a complete comprehension of such, there was one little detail that stood in the way of her fulfillment of such tasks. The door was locked and she was on the wrong side, the side opposite the keys that lay on her office table visibly taunting her and again she scolded herself for such a silly mistake. She focused for a moment on the dark circles under her eyes and frowned before seeing past her reflection and into the office where her keys sat amiss the piles of paperworkawaiting her. _Damn House!Damn him to hell_!

The kneeling oaf of a man who squatted in front of her at the office door fiddling with the lock looked her up and down. His eyes settled on her chest momentarily, much to her disgust, before turning back to the matter at hand. His mouth hung open as he fidgeted with the lock. His tool belt was waging a war against gravity and failing miserably. It hung dangerously close to posing a threat of indecent exposure as it tugged at the waistline of his uniform pants.

Again Cuddy found herself grimacing inwardly. _Sometime today would be nice_**, s**he mentally groused. When his mouth wasn't hanging open, he was smacking what she could only _assume _was the remains of gum he had tucked amongst his not so pearly whites as he struggled to focus on the problematic office door.

"So", he managed between punctuating smacks, "You own this hospital?" He gestured with the screwdriver he held between his chubby fingers back and forth glaring at her over the brim of his glasses that sat aloof on his repugnant face. She wondered how he managed to even keep hold of the thing. It was relatively tiny in comparison to his ogre proportions. She heard him utter a string of muffled curses as the screw driver descended to the floor with a sharp clink. Maybe he hadn't mastered that yet either. His attention now returned once again to her, she realized he was still waiting for her reply.

The petite dean of medicine was in no mood to make nice but suffered a smile, as was her nature, before replying. " Um, no…I just run it." _At least for now_ she added silently to herself. No telling how long it would be before she tracked house down and killed him -slowly and painfully. Then, depending on how well she hid the body, she would possibly end up in jail. Although half the hospital staff would probably have been more than eager to assist her with disposing of the snarky diagnostician. If she didn't want to selfishly claim all the glory for herself, she would have considered it more earnestly. More than likely, he would just do something completely idiotic and the board would hold her responsible - fire her, and then she'd still kill House and go to jail. Either way the end result was the same. Then again maybe she would kill house and they would hold a parade in her honor, give her a raise, and a name a holiday after her. National Cuddy Day did have a nice ring to it. Regardless of her intentions, what ever they were to be, there was nothing to be done about anything until she had access to her office.

She realized the repulsive man was speaking to her again.

"Oh," the locksmiths only reply. "This your office"?

Now she was just annoyed. He obviously couldn't take a hint that she didn't want to have a nice little "let's get aquatinted" chat with a man whose butt crack was on display to all of New Jersey. She simply wanted him to do his job. His attention to detail and knack for the obvious was astounding. It was as if his mind had wandered off and gone roaming the halls or perhaps just simply gone missing one day, a long time ago she was guessing, and never even so much as sent a post card in its absence. She had spoken to him on the phone **_and_** given him her name at least three times since he arrived. He could **_not _**have seriously asked her that question with her name plainly labeled on the front of the door before him in bold white lettering. Still again, without even a trace of frustration, she simply humored him.

"I hope so", another forced smile finding its way to her face.

House was going to pay for this and pay big. The thought of torturing him did bring a genuine satisfaction that curled onto her lips in the form of an evil grin. Too bad the overweight man sweating profusely in an overly cooled corridor caught it and probably took it out of context. How was it possible to break a sweat when he hadn't even exerted himself, unless you counted straining his neck in attempt to get a better view of her cleavage. _Please dear lord don't let him fall out I am not moving the body_. He grunted reaching for another dropped tool. _Clumsy as he is incompetent_. _Anywhere but here_ she mentally wished, _anywhere but here._

"Almost got it," more grunting, "ah hah..there we go!" a small click and the lock gave way. The door cringed open in defeat.

Cuddy took a deep breath and exhaled before thanking and paying the man all the while attempting to mentally calm her nerves. Now seated behind her desk she mulled things over. Yes this was all Houses fault. She unconsciously took her anger out on the file folders she was holding. She assaulted them, sorting, shuffling, and re-stacking them she slammed each with an increasing amount of force – a level raised by the notion of Houses earlier actions- back down onto her desk.

She couldn't deny she was also angry at herself on some level for allowing him to rattle her enough to lock herself out of her own office. Before she could indulge her mental tirade any further the door to her office swung open. It was an unwelcome occurrence when she knew it was him.

He swaggered in leaning heavily on his cane until he slouched himself in the chair directly in front of her desk and propped both sneaker clad feet upon the edge of it.

Lisa Cuddy's temper seethed. His smug expression pinned under the weight of her glare he could clearly see the storm swelling in the blue of her eyes. She was pist. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, noticing her shallow breathing, her clinched teeth, her very demeanor was rigid. She was really pist.

"Let me guess", she spoke first not giving him a chance to interrupt, " You came to gloat." Her statement punctuated with a grunt as she stood and leaned to throw his feet off her desk.

She watched House wince at the pain in his leg as his feet were tossed back to the floor. Any other day she might have felt bad about it, today he had it coming.

"owww…" He glowered at her. His lips formed a pout before continuing about his self-indulgent drama. It was a look she'd compare to a scolded five-year-old. Sad that his stunning wit and sly remarks were matched only by the childish faces that accompanied them.

"You hurt me! That was so insensitive for a doctor!" Another face attempted to draw her sympathy – fat chance. "Ever heard of Do No Harm? Ringing any bells?"

"You'll get over it, I already have." She crossed her arms over her chest now still standing behind her desk attempting to maintain a safe distance. Safe for him, if she was any closer she was afraid she really would need a place to hide the body. " And didn't your mother ever tell you if you make faces like that it'll freeze that way. Then again what should you care. I hear it doesn't freeze much in hell."

"Why Doctor Cuddy? Do I sense underlying hostility?"

"Ya think?" She gestured emphatically throwing her hands in the air as if to say 'I give up'. They landed agin at her side with a dramatic smack . "Could it be because maybe a certain cane wielding, vicodin(sp?) popping, apathetic maniac broke into my house without adequate cause?"

"Technically its not breaking in if you have a key." House smirked, his lips pressed into a thin line before he met her eyes again. He was enjoying this.

"I never gave you a key you…you stole it." She was stammering she was so frustrated with him. She reminded herself to count to ten. Count to ten or do ten years in prison for killing him. She could always make it look like an accident.

"Did not I put it right back where I found it." House declared proudly chin now leaning on his cane he watched as Cuddy paced back and forth in her office. "Besides I already had a spare made. For emergencies, can't be too careful you know." He studied her reactions expectantly and started a mental count down. She was going to go over the edge any minute now. Short count down.

"Unbelievable!" Cuddy shook her head at him and massaged her forehead. Her thumb and forefinger finally resting above her brow as if to shield the thoughts of his violations away.

" And we had every right. There was more than adequate cause to search for any contaminates, or mold, or any other reason as to what could have been cause the patients symptoms."

Cuddy's eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks spinning on her heels. She faced him now outraged "In my underwear drawer?" Again she shook her head this time in disbelief that he could be so -_such an ass_- her mind offered.

At this house rose with a firm grip on his cane for fear she might try to kick it out from under him, and moved till his lanky frame towered over her. " Oh that!" House declared enthusiastically as if he had just found the cure for cancer. "Now that was really just me confirming a long held suspicion." He wagged his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes in a huff of disapproval. His gaze swept over her frame as his eyes roamed her figure- looking her up and down. The gesture alone enough to send a familiar wave of heat surging through her, let alone his proximity. He leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear "I always imagined you in red lingerie". His lips faintly brushed against her ear and he heard her gasp slightly in surprise.

_Shit, shit, shit_!A voice of panic screamed inside of her.She fought to maintain her composure as her breath caught in her throat. She felt a warm flush in her checks and mentally willed herself against it. She had been furious two moments ago; now her pulse was racing for an entirely different reason and she hated it. She stepped away and around him to her desk.

"Don't you have clinic hours to attend to." Cuddy growled at him feeling reassured by the comfortable space restored between them now.He simply met her eyes once more offering her a sly grin, then made his exit as quickly as he had entered. He left her to wondering what the hell he was up to. Just the way he intended. "Oh Cuddy your too easy**."** he laughed to himself.Cuddy had not moved from the spot she stood last as he left. Her mind had been formulating an evil, evil plan. She would take her revenge. Greg House underestimated her. He forgot if there was anyone who could put him in his place it was her.Paybacks a bitch and this was going to be fun.

TBC...

Let me know what you think! If you like it there may be more! Thanks!


	2. All is Fair

Discalimer: You know the deal – Not mine:pouts:

A/N Thanks to all you guys you have reviewed so far! So kind and gentle with the first timer here! I got the warm fuzzies all over! I'm getting' misty eyed here. Soooo …just for my lovely reviews here's chapter two comin' at ya!

Thanks Flit x for the kind encouragement! U Rock: )

**Chapter Two **– **"All Is Fair"**

****

The dean of medicine headed determinedly with easy strides down a familiar corridor of the PPTH. Making her way to a destination know only to herself, Cuddy ran a finger over the object she held behind her back in her left hand and a knowing smirk drew from inside her. It was her Ace, her secret weapon (well one of them at least). It was her assurance of Victory. To the winner go the spoils and oh how she loved to win. Formidably self-assured, she was a sight to behold today more so than usual, she was dressed to kill. Depending upon her expectant reaction from one head diagnostician it was a forecast that could easily come to be in the near future. Her hair was down and cascaded in loose curls past her shoulders falling onto the soft silk collar of the form fitting v-neck shirt. A silk ribbon right below her bust line ran around the front contrasting against the matte material that defined her waist and was tied at the back emphasizing what he often referred to as her administrative assets. The shirt was paired with a lacy black skirt that hugged her every curve and of course the look completed with a pair of what Greg house so eloquently considered "Do Me" pumps. But it wasn't what she was wearing that she wanted him to see, it was what was underneath. She paused to make sure the red lace strap of her bra slightly peeked out from under the silk collar of her shirt as well as a glimpse of crimson at the v of her breast before she pushed the door open to Gregory House's office. Whether she was aware of the fact or not a smile was present on her lips at the thought as she sauntered in.

By no mistake she had caught him alone, sitting at his desk without the presence of his minions. His raised brow was the first acknowledgment as his eyes traveled from the stilettos up the length of her calves to the curve of her hips. His eyes still swept upward and after begrudgingly leaving from his detained attention at the enticing amount of cleavage - he saw it, the slightest glimpse of red lace.

"Good morning Dr. House." She smiled at him politely and with intentional enthusiasm she knew he would abhor.

House threw down the magazine he was reading leaving it to mingle with the other assortment of clutter littering his desk -he had a job for Cameron indeed, and pursed his lips. He had sized her up already and had no intention of verbally acknowledging her change in wardrobe choice for today – unless he chose to get in a couple of quick jabs at her of course.

" Dr. Cuddy, to what do I owe this unpleasant surprise." He leered at her fumbling in his jacket pocket for a familiar bottle. " If this is about my clinic …"

He was interrupted by the soft thunk of a magazine landing in the middle of his desk. It slid against the slick covers of the other magazines piled there before it and almost fell into his lap. House managed to catch it right before it tumbled over the edge and turned a quizzical gaze upon her. "What's this?"

She offered him a sultry smile that would have melted glaciers as she leaned over his desk. One hand resting on either side of the edge, she leaned just far enough over so that he could get a better view directly down the front of her shirt.

"Since you seem **sooo** interested," she drug out the words with an exaggerated breath," I just thought you might like to know I'm wearing page 13 today." She retracted her arms from the desk and headed towards the door .she could feel him watching her ass as she left. With a righteous grin of self-satisfaction held in her eyes and a gloating stride to her step, she couldn't have been more pleased with herself.

House flipped the magazine over and almost fell out of his chair when he realized what it was. "Why Dr Cuddy, you minx." It was a Victoria's Secret catalogue. He flipped hurriedly to page 13 and found the sexiest set of red lingerie he'd ever seen. A red lace bra and thong set. The words made you look written over the model that donned the devastating duo. Oh she was bad. "Touché." If she wanted to play a game he was more than happy to oblige her, after all he was competitive by nature. "Game on."

A/N I know it's short, there's more a coming! I'm still new to all this! Be patient please! Thanks!


	3. Touche

A/N – Thanks to all my lovely's who have reviewed thus far! This one's for you guys! Too all of you hit and runs (you know who you are) REVIEW! I mean please review, pretty please with a cherry on top!

WARNING: This one gets huddylicious with some brief smut. I'm building to the good stuff! If it's not your cup of tea then I suggest you either not read this or click really fast with the mouse over that part whilst squeezing your eyes shut!

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER 3 – Touché**

Greg house had to admit he was finding it hard to concentrate. The mental image of Lisa Cuddy in red lace against black silk was having what he was sure was her desired effect on him. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair fishing in the drawer to his desk for his pills. Upon finding the bottle he made little effort of retrieving what he sought for. He flipped the pill in the air and caught it in his mouth easily, swallowing it dry. His brilliant mind was busied with thoughts of a wicked plot. The Victoria's Secret magazine still lay splayed open on his desk and his eyes fell upon the page again. Victoria was going about this all the wrong way if she was trying to keep secrets. Apparently Cuddy had a few secrets of her own. He supposed he too was entitled to a few. "All is fair …" he mused. Grasping his cane he was on his feet and moved purposefully now out the doors of his office.

Cuddy, after a trip to the ladies room to ensure she was decent to present herself amongst civilized people - a list that usually excluded house, had returned to her busy workday. Board meetings, clinic, employee reviews, donors, and of course pending legal matters involving House and a four letter word he used in reference to a patients backside. Of course ass is really a three-letter word but that was just a practicality. And hers had been privy to many a topic of his conversation she recalled.

" _About how big your ass has gotten lately? Not me, I defend it. You got back_."

" _You check out her breast, I'll get her ass_" 

Yes she had been the center of his tactless jokes abundantly more than necessary and she hadn't bitched and moaned about it. Sometimes patients really were just whiny, as much as she hated to admit house was partially right, on oaccasion,to avoid them. Not that she'd ever give him the satisfaction of such knowledge, but she could see his point at times. Letting loose an exasperated sigh she pushed through her office doors for the umpteenth time that day. Why did she bother having an office? She was hardly ever in it.

She flung a folder down onto the coffee table that sat in front of her office couch before noticing something in her peripheral vision. She rose again and made her way to her desk where a gift bag sat atop her day planner. The red and black tissue paper peeked out from the top and she was hesitant to even consider the notion of opening it. A small envelope was taped to the side of the solid black back with red rope handles. She pulled the envelope from the bag with delicate fingers and winced at the sound of the tape releasing from the slick side of the bag. It was the sound of foreboding danger and she knew better but her curiosity was insistent. She held her breath and opened the envelope to reveal a short message scribbled in a familiar handwriting.

"Touché. Try this on for size"

Now she was more than wary of pursuing the course of action her hands were already taking even as her mind screamed at her - don't do it! Don't do it! She imagined for a moment that if her life were a movie this would be the part where the audience was yelling for her to "put it down". A plea of course she would never sympathize with. She spun in her desk chair where she had now lowered herself to brace for whatever retaliation he had hidden in the bag. Spinning away from the door so no one would be able to see her, she reached into the bag. Cuddy was not sure what to expect but continued all the same. She could never have been prepared for what she pulled out. A red and black silk-lace teddy - the material (what of it was actually there and that wasn't much at all) was the most delicate and softest she ever felt. An involuntary shiver carried a blush to her cheeks as she pictured him buying it with her in mind. She shouldn't have allowed herself to dwell on it as she did and it frightened her the way her body was reacting to the idea. A tiny slip of paper fell out from the folded teddy and fell onto her lap. Upon further examination she found it to be another note reading 'p.s. Found this on pg. 23'. The thought of house loose in a lingerie store had to be something similar to a lion loose in a deli she imagined with an unhealty amount ofamusement.She looked at the tag…"even the right size" she scoffed.

"I was guessing that would be about right" a breathy whisper in her ear startled her and she jumped from the chair not quite clearing the bottom rung with her heel. With only an unintelligible yelp of surprise she was heading for the floor. House quickly moved to intervene. The force of the tumble knocking them both backwards landing with a loud plop onto her couch. She landed on top of his chest sprawled face down.

Cuddy felt his chest convulsing and came to the conclusion he was laughing. It was shaking her softly from where she lay atop him.

" Not a word" she warned him, staring at him now still from where she lay straddling him.

When she did move to get up he stopped her. " Leaving so soon? We just got here" he offered her a seductive leer that made her suddenly very aware of the fact that she was straddling him on her couch and she had to admit she didn't really want to move.

"Right" she donned sarcastically. " You get the blinds, I'll get the lock on the door". She rolled her eyes, as she attempted to untangle herself from his hold.

He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively and pulled the lace teddy from her grasp. She had held on to it even as she fell. "Only if you promise to wear this"

"I most certainly will not" She huffed.

"Suit yourself naked works for me to." He didn't wait for her angry reply instead he pulled her face down to his and silenced her outrage with a forceful kiss, until he realized she was not offering any resistance, then his efforts softened.

When he pulled back she had her eyes closed but a smile was on her lips even as she sighed in resignation " Bastard."

" You know you could put up more of a fight if you really wanted to. I'm slightly disappointed." House had to crane his neck at an angle to look her in the eyes.

"Why because I didn't slap you, that can be arranged" House grabbed her wrists and tugged both arms around his neck ensuring she couldn't make good on her threat.

"Ohh I knew you were into that" he teased her, thankful for the firm grip he had on her. He was guessing she could slap pretty hard as riled up as she was.

"Shut up and get off of me" Cuddy demanded.

"Actually my dear you are on me."

"Fine. Then let me get off" she regretted the words even as they had left her mouth

"Oh believe me I'm trying! Just admit it – you're enjoying this."

"I am not!"

He planted another deep kiss onto her lips before moving on to her neck his three-day stubble scraping lightly against the sensitive skin there, not a completely unpleasant sensation. She tried to protest but found she had lost her voice. Only a soft moan escaped her, much to her dismay.

"Greg…please."

House stopped. He gave up. Assuming that was his cue to cease before she launched into a 'No means no.' speech, he loosened his grip on her.

"Please, don't stop." She murmured against his lips as her hands found the buttons of his shirt.

She didn't care what he thought, her selfish need to taste him on her lips and feel his hands on her body was ultimately the deciding factor. Rational thought be damned. This was years of sexual frustration. He reached up with one swift tug and made short work of ridding her of her top. The stunning view of her creamy torso against the red crimson lace was his reward. Fixedly admiring her breast he was unaware of her aggravation at the inconvenience of so many buttons. Or he was until she ripped his shirt open. Buttons flew aimlessly through the air landing where they may with angry clicks. She gave a possessed groan and it drowned any protest he may have had. He could get another shirt, it had never been his favorite. But a desperately sexy, nearly topless Lisa Cuddy who was so enthralled she had ripped his shirt open; that was irreplaceable. Who was he to critic?

Not to be outdone he had her beneath him in one fluent motion, he raised her skirt as his hands brushed teasingly slow against the inside of her thigh. "Greg" She moaned into his shoulder as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Lisa." His voice sounded so distant…

"Lisa …wake up" Cuddy felt herself being shaken to as her eyes fluttered open and she realized, not without disappointment, that she was not on the couch with houses hands roaming her body. She was on the floor, her head was throbbing and house was looming over her with concerned countenance

"Don't stop what, what's that about?" House helped her to her feet as she mumbled brief thanks careful to not meet his stare. "You took a little header. I tried to catch you but you still managed to whack your head on the table." House nodded towards the cause of her misfortune. " Would have busted yourself up real good if I hadn't been here to at least stop the momentum of your fall."

Lisa attempted a snort and regretted it immediately as the pain shot through her head at the effort. "If I recall you are the reason I fell to begin with. What would I have done without you." Sarcasm oozed from her voice and she massaged the back of her tender head. "My hero." she patronized.

"You should really sit down" House guided her to the couch and began to examine her. A simple task he would have refused and thrown a tantrum over had the roles been reversed.

"I'm fine. How long was I out?" She tilted her head down so that he could check the spot where she had connected with the table.

"A few minutes, not long. Looks ok." He dropped his hands back down into his lap as she turned again to face him. "So what was that about don't stop…were you dreaming?"

Lisa scrambled for excuses, for anything to cover her indiscretion. "No, don't think so..I..I don't remember." She knew the denial had been too anxious and quick – a sure sign of a bad lie. He would see right through it. She moved away from him to her desk and began to focus on the folders. She knew there had to be something that needed signing right at that exact moment that she could exert herself with and avoid him.

"Not buying it…what's up?"

Lisa ignored him still. She picked up the bag that had set discarded on her desk and tossed it at him on the couch. It connected squarely with the center of his chest and fell into his lap.

" Take this and it's contents," she nodded at the garment that lay strewn across the arm of the couch, "and get out. Where you go is your business. Or if you want to stay here I'm sure there are clinic hours we could discuss."

"You're avoiding the question" the phrase melodically delivered in a monotone breath.

"I answered, you just didn't like the answer" Cuddy stood in front of him now holding out the teddy she had picked up herself from the arm of the couch, attempting to encourage him to leave.

"That's because you're lying." House pointedly retorted stepping into her personal space. He snatched the lace teddy from her clutches and tossed it. Leaving its ultimate destination for gravity to decide.

Cuddy blanched as arms once again assumed an agitated position on each hip. It was a patented Cuddy "don't fuck with me house" – move. House simply assumed it must run in her family. You don't get that good at being pist without years of practice. Lisa would have told him the years she'd known him were practice enough. He knew the look she was giving him meant to stand down. But she had to know him at least half as well – not a chance in hell he'd walk away now.

She avoided his prying eyes and focused on her shoes instead. House opened his mouth to speak as a knock on the door interrupted whatever stoic dialogue he was about to grace her with. She was simply grateful for the reprieve.

"It's open" she breezed past house to meet her savior half way.

A female nurse peeked in and upon seeing she had interrupted Cuddy and House made her way timidly in. What now, Cuddy wondered. At least it couldn't be about House he had been with her for at least the last 20 minutes. The Nurse turned her back to House as she spoke discretely to Dr. Cuddy. He assumed it was about whatever issue was important enough for her to dare muster the courage to disturb a closed door when she knew the two warring doctors were behind it. It was considered common knowledge if the door was shut to Cuddy's office and House had gone in, you were to hold your breath even in passing so as not to disturb them. Going in was a death wish. It was like walking into the lion's denso to speak. Could never tell if it was sunny skies or thunderstorms with those two. House noticed the nurse had rushed off and Cuddy was pulling on her suite jacket; preparing for something he was sure would bore him.

"Clinic, now" She ordered. "You're a doctor, act like one" Cuddy pleaded before sighing.

"Fine, but we're not through here." House sidled past her out the office door and disappeared into the elevator. Not before turning and yelling for the amusement of all within earshot, mostly himself, " Dr. Cuddy I will not sleep with you..AGAIN!"

"She's insatiable.", he announced to a random passer byre. Cuddy could only shake her head.

How could she have ever considered being with him? She had a sudden moment of clarity and panicked as she remembered the lingerie. Thank God it was well hidden behind the desk when he tossed it. Like she needed anymore whispered rumors of escapades between herself and House. She quickly stuffed it back into the bag from which it came and tossed it in her desk drawer. She would dispose of it later. After all, a lacy undergarment in her trash can after House's comments would not bode well for her. She had the board to deal with. Yes this was definitely going to require a strong drink come six o'clock.

I will try to post soon again! You guys are the best for all the wonderful reviews! It makes me giddy!


	4. An Invitation for Disaster

A/N – Me again! Sorry it took a little longer on this one, had a busy weekend. It may be slow going for the next few installments, but the wait shall be worth while!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – An Invitation For Disaster**

That strong drink had now upgraded to a double. She was thinking whiskey, or scotch. No preference really long as it was 100 proof and could be shot or swigged from a bottle. The mental image of her mother popped into her head –"It's not lady-like to drink from the bottle Lisa." She kicked the deflating tire to her Lexus and muttered a string of curses towards the heavens. Swearing wasn't lady-like either but what the hell did she care at this point. She was the only one in the hospital parking lot at this hour. All she had wanted was to go home, take a long hot bath, have a glass of wine, and try to forget about the day she'd had and her dealings with House. She was surprised he'd kept so low on her radar for the remainder of the day after he vowed that their conversation was not over. It was unlike him to let anything go. He would push until patience was worn thin enough to break. She mused for a moment that maybe he had tampered with the tire and was the cause of her misfortune, as he so often seemed to be. No, not even House had that audacity to blatantly attempt to incur her wrath.

" You should really get that looked at," a gruff voice from behind her announced and she jumped startled. "Damnit House, stop sneaking up on me." She snapped at him. He was stealthy for a guy with a cane. " I'm gonna tie a damn bell to your cane." She mumbled under her breath.

House tilted his head considering the tire and tapped his cane against the flat. "Got a spare?" he asked with an almost genuine concern.

"No, actually I have not had a chance to replace the," she stopped mid-sentence and scowled at him, "what like you are gonna fix it for me? What do you care anyway."

"Nope, your right, I just thought the idea of you on all fours in a skirt and heels changing the tire would be hot, that's all." He shot at her sardonically. A firm grip on his cane, he planted it in front of him and rocked slightly back and forth as if waiting for her to begin. Of course he was going to attempt to help her he was a bastard, but he was a gentlemanly bastard when he wanted to be. "No don't mind me really," he gestured for her to proceeded and upon receipt of an ominous death glare, he ceased.

"Guess you'll be needing a ride then."

"What, with you?" Cuddy's shocked exasperation pursed her lips into a scowl even as something inside of her stirred with a mild excitement she could barely suppress. She did not want to get on that thing with him. Did she?

" I'm sure Dr. Adams would be more than happy to give you a ride. He's been trying to take you home since last years Christmas party." House relished the look of sheer appall that washed over her face at this. What she didn't know was the reason Dr.Adams had stopped hitting on her. Which had to do, in no small part, with a random meeting between himself and the aforementioned pest. A meeting she would never know about and Dr. Adams would never forget about. He chuckled to himself.

"I am not getting on that death trap with you behind the wheel." She shook her head in protest and rested her hands upon her hips. Even as she put her foot down her resolve seemed dangerously shaky. She had never been on one before. Part of her wondered what it might be like; the stupid part of her, Cuddy reprimanded herself.

"Technically there's not really a wheel and I promise to take it easy. Scouts honor." He held up two fingers in illustration, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I'll just get a ride with Wilson, I'm sure he is…"

"Already gone." House cut her off.

He offered the bike helmet to her along with a lopsided grin of triumph. She had no choice but to accept. Things were going according to his sinister plan. After all, offering her a ride was the least he could do after he deflated her tire. It had been surprisingly easy with the syringe. It left only a tiny little hole that could later be patched relatively cheap. He would of course get it fixed for her later - unbeknownst to her. He had promised her their conversation was not over. He always kept his word.

"Fine, I am not wearing _that." _She exaggeratedly pointed at the helmet as she looped her purse over her head and slung it so the strap was diagonal across her body and the purse was resting conformably on her back. She wondered how she was going to navigate the damn bike in a skirt and heels. _This should be interesting_.

House lowered his head so she wouldn't see the smirk he could no longer quell. This was going to be fun. She had made it to the parked bike before him and was starring at it as though she was waiting for it to start of its own accord. How did she move so fast in those heels? He'd always wondered how she did it. It was admirable. He held the helmet out to her again, which was met once again with opposition. He quickly mounted the motorcycle and started it after securing his cane. He was surprised at the graceful ease with which Cuddy managed to maneuver herself onto the back in a skirt. The fact that it was hitched halfway up her thigh had also not gone unnoticed. After a short argument that she would be wearing the helmet, to which she yielded and donned the dumb atrocity, he tugged her arms around his chest and made for her place. She had to admit as the wind blew at the locks of hair that fell from beneath the helmet, and the humming of the bike lulled her into a trance, that this was not an entirely unwelcome experience. The fact that she was pressed against him, her arms around hischest also not that bad. She tucked her hands into the opening of his jacket to shield them from the cold air that hit them. She hated to admit it to herself but she was extremely turned on between the exhilarating speed House insisted upon and the heat from his body that warmed her against the chilly night air. She tightened her grip as he took a turn a little faster than she was prepared for. She thought she heard him chuckle but wasn't sure.

He couldn't extinguish the feeling of arrogant pride as he drove, hearing her shocked gasps at his sudden speeds and unexpected turns. Her tightened grip had just made every cent he spent on the bike worth it.

Soon enough they arrived at her house and she shed the monstrosity he called a helmet. She knew her hair was mussed and she waited for the jokes to ensue. Instead he did the oddest thing. He walked her to her door.

" That'll be 15 dollars fare but feel free to repay me anyway you see fit," he suggested with a wink before smoothing a stray strand of hair from her face. Cuddy flinched unsure of what he was up to but quickly relaxed as he tucked the strand behind her ear. She suddenly became aware of the fact that they were just standing like idiots outside her door. Then she did something unexpected.

"You want a drink?" she offered the question with a tired smile. "That should satisfy my debt right." She teased, even as a tiny flicker of panic tugged at her thoughts. She had just invited him into her home. House, she had invited House in. What had come over her lately? There was a mutiny of her common sense a foot. She fished for her keys in her purse while he waited leaned against the door. He seemed almost pleasant company for the moment. Funny howshefound himalmost handsome when his mouth was shut. This was certainly an invitation for disaster. She turned the key.

* * *

A/N - Feed back appreciated! I promise there is more on the way! Thanks to all those who continue to review! You guys are awesome! 


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: Is it really even necessary that I do this? I think we all know I don't own House. Cause if I did I think I would be busy pursuing other courses of action than writing about him :wicked grin:

A/N Ok what do I have to do to get reviews? Promise free t-shirts? I know you're reading I can see the hits! Please, review, cause it make me happy. To those of you wonderful, lovely people who continue to review – Luv you guys! I couldn't really decide on a name for this chapter so I just kind of gave it one, not sure it fits, but anyhoo- on with the show!

* * *

****

****

**CHAPTER 5 – Confessions**

Cuddy tossed her purse onto the table en-route to the kitchen. She flipped lights on throughout the well manicured home as she went. She could hear house shut the door behind them. He'd been in her house before, just never under welcomed circumstances. He took a moment as he rid himself of his jacket to process his surroundings. Mostly it was exactly as he remembered. It was spotless, seemingly more so than the last time he'd been there, if that was at all possible. He had the sudden urge to muss the couch cushions. The faces she would make alone would be worth the effort. He knew she was a perfectionist and the tiniest doily out of place would send her into a panicked frenzy. Somehow he found this endearing. He walked to the table that sat closest to the entrance they'd come in from and couldn't help but notice her purse had tipped over, its contents now spilt out. He allowed himself a brief scan of the revealed items as he heard the clinking of glasses from the kitchen.

"You want a glass of wine, or the hard stuff." Cuddy's raised voice carried through the house. " Never mind, stupid question. I'll just bring the bottle." She answered her own inquiry.

House's thoughts turned to pursuing other more interesting areas of the house than some spare change and tube of lipstick that peeked out her purse, until he saw something that changed his mind. A familiar red and black bag was concealed in the clutter of the spillage. Had she really kept it? This was too good to let go. He could hear her leaving the kitchen, as the light that shone from that direction diminished. House made his way into the living room and deposited himself onto the large overstuffed couch moments before Cuddy entered and offered him a glass.

She sat herself next to him tucking one leg beneath her and filled the glasses setting the bottle back to the table with a sigh. House noted she was barefoot and must have discarded her shoes somewhere along the way. He imagined they were placed neatly side by side amongst a pile of other immaculately arranged shoes. It would be unlike her to leave them scattered across the house, as his so often were. For some odd reason he couldn't quite place- the thought brought a smile to his face, albeit hidden as his lips met the glass; tossing the drink back in one easy swallow.

When he sat the glass back on the table he was met with Cuddy's stare. One eyebrow raised in amusement of his display. She still held her full drink yet to even be sipped from.

"You gonna participate, or do you just like to watch?" House questioned her with a tone that set her on edge at his implications of "watching". So much for keeping his mouth shut.

"Do you mind if I actually prefer to taste my drink, as opposed to macho displays of gluttony." She took a small sip to demonstrate her point. She was exercising restraint, not really because of her earlier statement, but because truthfully she didn't trust herself around _him_ drunk. She needed her wits about her tonight.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I just heard you tell me you can't handle your liquor."

"That was not at all what I said, obviously you weren't listening, big shock."

"So what are your intentions towards me Dr. Cuddy, are you attempting to get me drunk and have your way with me?"

"No." She retorted with faux disgust.

" You say no, but that low cut shirt say's yes!" His gaze dipped to the v of her blouse before he met her eyes again. "It's a shame. The night had so much potential" House shook his head in disappointment; his lips fused together in a frown.

"Yes, you caught me I'm going to wait until you step away from your drink and slip you a roofie. Don't be surprised if you wake up tomorrow with your close on inside out and backwards. You happy now?"

"No " he stated flatly. " You have not told me what I want to know, which I'm sure will be quite easier for both of us if you start drinking." He offered his raised glass in the air waiting for her to join him. A silent challenge declared.

Cuddy clinked her glass against his and tipped it back. The liquid left a pleasant burn as it slid down her throat. She considered him again with a triumphant air. She knew what he was referring to, no way in hell she was going to admit to him she'd dreamed about getting it on with him. He was insufferable enough as it was. The knowledge that she had wanted him like she had never wanted anything in her life, would be the end of containing his arrogance. Her mind recalled the dream, vividly, and she poured herself another drink and shot it without hesitation. She was hoping to pass the color brought to her cheeks as being from the alcohol.

" So nice of you to join us macho gluttons." House offered her a warm smile that she actually returned in kind and he felt a near confidence settle over him.

Cuddy grabbed for the bottle once more. She would not let him get the best of her.

The mental recollection of his lips on her neck brought an unwanted response that left her body singing with sensation. She could feel warmth spread through her and she dismissed it as the beginning of a pleasant buzz. A bold faced lie she'd even call herself on. Was it getting warm in here?

House wondered how to get her talking. She appeared to be feeling the effects of the alcohol. It brought a soft blush to her cheeks that complimented her features. She possessed a striking beauty that was not lost on him-just avoided. That avoidance was getting harder to manage as he watched her lick droplets of the amber liquor that had splashed onto her fingers.

House cleared his throat to get her attention and perhaps to take his away from the path it was so quickly heading down. Cuddy held the bottle out to him to refill his own glass, yet again.

" What happened in your office today?" Blunt, direct, and to the point. House awaited her answer.

"Lets see," she tilted her head to the side in deliberation and brought a finger to her lips.

" Paperwork, patient complaints-mostly about you," she pointed at him before returning the finger to her lips, "couple of meetings with donors…" she let her voice trail off.

" Skirting the issue, so clever. I see, you pretend you don't know and I am forced to ask a more specific question. You tricky little devil." House wagged a scolding finger at her.

" House I told you we were through with this conversation." Cuddy sat her glass down on the table with a loud clack. She was drawing a line in the sand so to speak. Just let him dare to cross it.

"And I told you we weren't. Seems to be some conflicting issues here." House sat hunched over, elbows resting on his knees, holding his drink with both hands. He let his eyes drift to the floor before squinting up at her.

"I don't remember what I said or why I said it, I was unconscious." Standing now glaring down at him she crossed her arms over her chest. " Can we please drop it."

"Maybe you just need some help remembering" House rose grabbing his cane that was leaned against the couch and hobbled as fast as a man with a cane could out of the living room. Cuddy stood confused wondering what he was up to.

"House what the hell are you…." She was interrupted by a familiar piece of lingerieflung in her direction. She caught it mid air before it collided with her.

"Maybe that will refresh your memory." He made his way to the couch again but remained standing.

"Damn-it house I can't believe you. You're a trying bastard you know that. Where do you get off being such a pain in my ass."

"It's a dirty job but someone's got to do it." He took a step towards her and she instinctively stepped back. "Do you want to hear what I think" It was a statement more than a question. Regardless of the answer he was going to tell her anyway.

His tall frame now nearly towering over hers she fought a delicate balance of anger and arousal. He was staring her right in the eyes and she forced herself not to look away.

"Would it make a difference if I said no?" She spat. Every bit of whatever had taken over her common sense was countered with the anger that she hoped would hide her true emotions.

"I think you were dreaming about _us_." House took another step closer backing her towards the wall. "Together." Another step. " I think you have something to tell me."

Cuddy's back hit the wall. Dead end, trapped, no where to hide now. House's face was inches from hers as he waited for her confession. She could smell the bittersweet scent of the alcohol on his breath and she repressed the urge to taste it from his lips. With one arm on the wall pinning her there he leaned in even closer; his lips brushing her cheek as he whispered in her ear "Do tell."

* * *

A/N – I know you guys have been promised the smutty goodness and I shall reward you soon! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoyed. I think I may have 2 more chapters then we'll be wrapping this bad boy up. Wait, don't go …you there! Yes you – Review please! 


	6. Truce

**WARNING SMUT AHEAD!**

Disclaimer: House isn't mine….sorry got distracted by the words House and Mine in the same sentence :sigh:

A/N- Ok here we go again. This thing has been giving me attitude and my attempts to post have not been showing up...so hopefully this will work. Excuse the tardiness, I have been mucho busy! I temporarily gained a social life, but not to worry, it was short lived :sigh: . The show must go on so... again, many humble apologies for the wait to my lovely reviewers. Chapter 7 should be up soon! Enjoy and as always, feed back is appreciated!

This one's dedicated to ScarlettScribble, formerly known as Flit X, for the continued help! If you haven't read her stories, you don't know what your missing! (yes shameless plug) "Game,Set,Match", "Falling Star", and "2 Hearts". You'll luv 'em!

**xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 6 -Truce**

_Cuddy's back hit the wall. Dead end, trapped, no where to hide now. House's face was inches from hers as he waited for her confession. She could smell the bittersweet scent of the alcohol on his breath and she repressed the urge to taste it from his lips. With one arm on the wall pinning her there he leaned in even closer; his lips brushing her cheek as he whispered in her ear "Do tell."_

"Yes," was all she could manage; it came in an almost inaudible whisper. She swallowed the anger that crept into her voice and realized she was holding her breath. "It was about you, is that what you wanted to hear? I…"

House's lips pressed against hers stopped any further expression of her discontent. She found herself shocked at the pleasant sensation, rendering little to no resistance as she parted her lips and offered herself completely. She could have fought but it would have been a false refusal as the taste of the liquor lingered in the kiss making him all the more intoxicating. He pulled back holding her firmly by the waist and watched her expectantly as Lisa licked her lips starring slightly flushed up at him. She realized that her hands had traveled of their own accord to his shirt collar where they still held the fabric beneath white knuckles; she released it from her clutches and smoothed her own shirt, still a little stunned. Slightly buzzed - unsure whether it was from the alcohol or the taste of him still on her lips - she blinked a few times trying to calm her racing heart.

"There now, was that so hard?" The reverberation from his soft-spoken words sent a wave of sensation throughout her and she felt as though she'd come undone. House watched her pupils dilate and felt his own undoing as her tongue darted out across her lips again before meeting his gaze. What was going through that pretty little head of hers?

Cuddy shook her head and attempted to duck under his arm, but House countered the move, pressing her back against the wall with a shocked whimper as his fingers found the ends of her skirt and began working it upward. His soft touch brushed teasingly over the exposed flesh. He found her panties with his free hand and with one sharp tug they gave way with little more than a quick rip. Cuddy gasped and met him with a wide-eyed stare of brief outrage, quickly replaced by lustful awe.

"Victoria doesn't make 'em like she used to" he mused into her neck as he nipped at the sensitive flesh there.

A smile curled the corners of her mouth, any comment lost before becoming more than a fleeting thought. She was loosing concentration once again as he guided her leg to rest wrapped halfway round his hip giving her a more balanced position and him better access. All she could focus on was his hand now slowly sliding up the inside of her thigh as he watched her eyes flicker shut momentarily overwhelmed by the anticipation, a soft gasp parted her lips as his fingers found her slick wet heat. His eyes remaining trained on her regarding every breath and emotion that played across her face.

"Tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop" he offered sincerely to her as she writhed against him.

Cuddy's head lulled back against the wall as she attempted to force herself into a semi-composed state. A shallow sigh escaped her lips in lieu of the intelligent argument she had composed as she tried to voice her opposition. She grabbed his hand, stilling his pursuit.

Sink or swim her mind shot at her as his sapphire eyes bore into hers overwhelmingly besieging her reasons as to why this should stop. Because she signs his paycheck, because he'd tell Wilson, along with half the world; because he was a narcissistic- bastard who drove her to purchase enough Advil to increase the stock value 50 in the last week alone; to hell with reason. His lips were inches from hers now and she needed no invitation. She released her grip on his hand. "Don't stop." She mouthed against his lips before crushing her lips to his in a heated kiss.

House smiled into her kiss before pulling back to speak. "Now where have I heard that before?"

Bringing her leg down from him she stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"House…shut-up –for once." She allowed her lips to linger before her tongue traced his ear, her teeth playfully nipping at him. She stepped round him and sauntered down the hallway towards her bedroom. He watched her hips sway seductively from side to side interrupted only by a sly come-hither stare tossed over her shoulder at him before disappearing into the bedroom.

House followed suit quickly there after. Reaching for her in the dimly lit bedroom he captured her lips in a fervent duel, his hand threading in the her long dark locks, the other wrapped around the curve of her waist pulling her tightly into his large frame as she moaned into his mouth. Cuddy fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he worked the zipper of her skirt. The image of shirt buttons ripping from the material played in her mind and she loosed a breathy laugh.

"Care to share what's so amusing?" he was running his hands under her shirt and her focus was narrowing as his thumb traced her nipple through the thin lace material of her bra. She strung her sentences together with sheer effort.

"Nothing, just that...in my dream, I- I ripped your…shirt off." She finished a little sheepishly between gasp of pleasure before seeing the wicked grin that spread upon his face.

He was a little too cocky, time to knock him down a bit. She pushed him onto the bed where he fell seated at the edge and straddled him. She pulled his under-shirt up over his head and tossed it aside then stood again, only for a moment, to shimmy out of the skirt before returning to a more promising position on his lap. She was careful even in the midst of her lustful decent not to put pressure on his leg.

House divested her of her shirt and marveled at the view, the red lace bra was all she had on and his eye roamed her nearly naked form, "My compliments to Victoria." This earned him a snort, which was quickly silenced as he flipped them now so that he was in control. He unhooked her bra with deft fingers and flung the garment to the floor joining the accumulating heap of clothing. Cuddy supposed this one time she'd let him have his way, as long as it was with her. She reached to undo the zipper of his jeans and reveled in the groan he reciprocated as she teasingly slid delicate fingers over him through his boxers before ridding him of them as well.

He trailed a path down her neck alternating gentle kisses and teasing bites that earned him delirious moans. His hand wandered down the length of her leg, now wrapped around him he felt the muscles tensing as he trailed upward over the curve of her hip and across her taunt stomach before finding her breast. His hand gently caressed and teased until his talented mouth found it's way to them as well. Cuddy arched her back and wrapped her legs tighter around him, grinding against him in response as his teeth scraped over a nipple. Pulling his face down to hers in a desperate kiss, she playfully captured his lower lip with her teeth before soothingly stroking over it with her tongue. His eyes watched bemused and a low growl formed in his throat as she wrapped slender fingers around him stroking him lightly as he lowered himself onto her. His name falling from her lips she could bear no longer to be without him inside her.

" Greg please."

He'd rarely heard her call him by his first name and the effect was addictive. He knew he want to hear his name on her lips over and over again. He watched as her head tilted back onto the pillow, enthralled moans of pleasure flowing from her lips. He slid in to her excruciatingly slow as she clung to him urging him on.

Adjusting to him quickly she marveled at the sensation of being filled so completely. Their desperate need set a delirious pace that pushed them both quickly towards the edge of ecstasy. She met his thrust with raised hips and one last utterance of her approach to decent sent them both crashing over that wall in a tangle of arms and legs. The sheets bunched beneath her hands she cried out, silenced by his kiss. Slowly their sense returned and breathing steadied. House felt a dull throb in his leg he had previously found bearable now becoming a nuisance. He dropped a tender kiss onto her forehead before rolling onto his back and shifting his leg to a more comfortable position.

"Oh my god Greg your leg?" a panicked wave of concern washed over Cuddy's face at the realization. She quickly shot up to find his vicodin and a glass of water. She found the bottle in his jean pocket and hurried to the bathroom to fill a cup she kept by the sink, promptly returning to the bed and offering the items to him.

"Thanks" He grinned at her. "We just slept together and already I'm getting special treatment, what will people say, "he dogged a pillow swung in his direction.

"They wouldn't believe you if you tried." She watched as he downed the pill, happy to see him sip generously from the glass of water. She cringed at the thought of him swallowing those pills dry. House sat the water on the nightstand and slid himself until she was tucked into him before pulling the rumpled sheets over their cooling bodies. She draped an arm lazily over him her head nestled beneath his chin resting on his chest. Lisa tottered on the edge of slumber as he stoked her hair.

"Truce?" He offered inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

"Truce." Cuddy sleepily agreed." I think we can call it even."

"I should say so! Mind blowing sex with Greg House should even any score."

"Aren't we full of ourselves," a light smack to the chest accompanied the statement and House grinned at her, although she couldn't see it. He noted the steady rhythmic breathing-she had fallen asleep.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered into her hair before sleep claimed him as well.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Cuddy awoke with a start, her heart leapt into her throat at the presence in her bed before realizing it was just House. The night's events flooded back into her memory and she smiled. Tonight she had not gone to bed alone. It was a nice change. He looked so peaceful all rumpled from sleep. He was snoring softly as she sat propped for a moment watching him, glad she hadn't woke him. She grinned as his words tugged at her thoughts _"I should say so, mind blowing sex with Greg House should even any score."_ We'll see about that, she eased out of the bed slowly.

House fitfully asleep, was blissfully unaware of her absence as she sought after the lacy garment and the Polaroid camera. They weren't quite even until she decided they were. That would be very soon. Like mind blowing sex evened the score. It had come damn close, but who was she to disappoint by yielding to him now. He wouldn't expect less from her. After all that was part of the attraction right? She never yielded to him.

**xoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

House awoke to find he was the only one occupying the bed. Hearing the steady hum of the shower he moved to join her and noticed something sitting atop his chest. He quickly brought the unwelcome item closer for better inspection. It was a Polaroid; of him, asleep, dressed in the lace teddy. The words "Now we're EVEN" scribbled along the bottom. Oh he was in for it now. A woman as dastardly and evil as he was, he was smitten. Yes loving her was going to be quite easy. Not that he'd let her know, just yet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reviews are REQUIRED, cause I said so! Don't make me beg, it's never pretty. Ok...please,please,please, pretty pretty please!


	7. A Picture's Worth 1,000 Words

**Now serving SMUT! COME AND GET IT!**

Warning, steamy shower scene ahead! So if ya don't like it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: Shocking as it is, I still don't own House, although I'm still in denial…baby steps right?

**A/N** – Ok trying to keep up the momentum. This is just a bit of fluffy goodness to hold you over! Please excuse an errors I was rushing to get this up before leaving.To all you wonderful people who have reviewed much love! I only continue to write because of you guys! It shall be slow going for a while seeing as my work has decided to send me out of town. I shall return with all kinds of new ideas, I hope!

Hope you like, please **REVIEW**. I begged and still received very few reviews, what does a girl have to do?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER 7 – A Picture's Worth 1,000 Words**

He looked up form the Polaroid to find Lisa standing in the doorway to the bathroom, only a meager towel covering her, and doing a lousy job of it much to his approval. Judging by her dry hair, she was waiting for him to wake up. Sneaky, she wanted to see his reaction. The smile plastered on her face spread further if that was at all possible when she realized he was holding the picture.

"So are you going to participate or do you just like to watch?" She echoed his words from the previous night and disappeared into the bathroom once more.

"Is this a trick question?" he quipped as he caught the towel tossed in his direction from the bathroom grinning to himself as he made his way to join her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could hear the soft thud of his steps falling as he neared until they fell silent behind her. She spun to find him looming over her in the steamy room, an evil grin smeared across his ruggedly handsome face as he moved into her space pressing her back against the bathroom wall, engulfing her slender figure with his presence. He considered her only for a second through the steam from the shower that was building in the quaint bathroom before his lips descended upon hers hungrily, taking, demanding never relenting. He wanted to drive her as crazy as she was driving him. He felt her sigh into his lips as her hands snaked through his hair gripping the back of his neck pulling him down. Her knees threatened to stop supporting her weight as the sensation of his kiss was sending her into sensory overload. She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and tell him not to be gentle, but she was conscience of his leg and not wanting to cause him any undue pain she simply settled to run her hands up and down the length of his defined torso.

When he broke the kiss for air she was rendered speechless, panting. She hadn't even the strength to open her eyes yet. She bit her lower lip and finally stared back into his piercing blue eyes to find her reflection in them. Lisa grinned up at him noticing, now that she was regaining what little sense she had about her at the moment, that he was fixated on her breast.

"You know they'll still be there tomorrow. You can look away they won't disappear…blink even."

"Just trying to get a good mental picture to carry around with me today so while I've got time on my hands avoiding clinic duty. I can think of you here, just like this with that lustful look you have on your face right now."

His comment brought a faint flush to her checks and she smacked him with a soft thud on the back of his head. " Grow up."

"Ow… play nice." he stared at her for a moment then kissed her sweetly on the forehead almost as an after thought to his plea." You're beautiful when your pretending to be mad at me you know." It would never dawn on him that she might really be mad one day, albeit not today, but then again it wasn't even noon yet.

She stepped cautiously into the shower stall praying there would be enough hot water to make it through her daily morning ritual of a leisurely shower. The mirrors in the bathroom were already fogged over and she feared the hot water would soon make itself scarce.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might actually be mad?" She stared him down still waiting for him to join her, the open door allowing the cool air to assault her skin. She adjusted her position under the showerhead in attempts to warm herself, a frown forming as she noticed the spray was misting out onto the floor.

"Nah"…he shook his head his eyes darting to the side as if he was contemplating the thought, "besides when you're really mad at me you cross your arms and get this look on your face. That's not it." He nodded at her with his chin. He tested the water tucking one arm under the stream spouting from the showerhead before stepping completely in next to her and closing the fogged glass door behind him. She chuckled inaudibly over the streaming water.

"You'd better be in the clinic doing clinic related things today Dr. House. I mean it!"

"Is it wrong that I find it sexy when you take that authoritative administrator tone with me?" He grabbed her from behind pulling her slick body against his and kissed her neck.

"You're evil woman. Assaulting a man while he's asleep. Is there anything else I should know about that you may or may not have done while I was sleeping?"

His lips brushed her ear with every word as the water cascaded over them.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done to me if you had thought of it first" she sassed.

"How do you know I didn't?"

"Because unlike you I am a light sleeper" her confident reply did nothing to deter his attempt to persuade her otherwise.

"Don't be so sure." House let his teeth graze her shoulder as he took note of the wonderful noises she made as his hands traced patterns over her stomach.

"I could tell you the same thing." Lisa squirmed slightly as his stubble tickled her neck as he increased his efforts.

"Then I guess I shall have to find other ways of getting the truth from you." House moved her closer to the shower wall until her chest was pressed against it completely, before nudging her legs apart with one knee. The mixed sensations of her body reacting against the cool surface of the shower tile and his warmth as he leaned into her was playing havoc with her desire.

She felt her stomach flip as he playfully nipped and sucked at her watching amusedly as droplets of water formed before each trickled down the length of her slick skin, he planted kisses over the trails they left behind. His callused musicians fingers now worked there way up the inside of her thigh his thumb tracing circles as he moved, as others assaulted her breast, kneading gently before capturing a nipple between them, her head fell back onto his shoulder lulled into a blissful trance.

She could feel his arousal pressed against her and she wanted him inside her already, the pressure building between her thighs now an agonizing throb. She ground against his hand as it covered her, his fingers exploring her; liberated purrs of ecstasy escaped her lips as he continued his ministrations.

She tilted her hips just slightly enough to grind back against him and reveled in the throaty groan he responded with. She couldn't take it anymore, she turned with what seemed an unmanageable speed, her lips crashing into his frantically seeking more contact. House chuckled at her lack of composure, but was quickly silenced as she wrapped skilled fingers around the length of him and began stroking, building the desire, he had been able until that point to subdue in attempts to focus on her. He couldn't manage words, just unintelligible grunts, as she drove him to the edge of loosing control, her hand wrapped delicately around him, and her teeth nipping at his ear, his neck, his shoulder, any place she could find exposed, skin, and she wasn't being picky.

"Damn-it woman that's it!" he grabbed her and pulled her down onto him on the built in shower seat, her head tossed back her entire body awash with the most spectacular sensations as he thrust into her. With each thrust she ground down against him, it was almost too much. She bit down on his shoulder as he thrust into her one last time taking them both beyond that dizzying edge. Flashes of light played behind heavy lids, until the room stopped spinning and she allowed her eyes to flutter open once more her head still buried in his shoulder her damp hair clinging to his skin.

"mmm.." was all she could manage.

"I'll second that" House lifted her chin bringing her face to his and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. The endearing gesture had caught her off guard and she blinked at him for a moment until he broke the silence.

"Uh, I think we have exhausted the hot water supply." He thrust his chin at the water still splaying over the shower tiles.

She removed herself from him, as sad as he was to see her go, and noticed the steam was gone and so was the heat, the water pouring down now icy cold. Lisa turned the handles and the water ceased save for the last trickles that dripped from the faucet.

"A small price to pay" she met him with a grin, guess we'll have to wait till it can warm again. Whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

Oh how he loved the way her mind worked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please REVIEW! Thanks BUNCHES!


End file.
